Vacation to Disneyland
by Spike Girl
Summary: Father, the delightfuls, Molli, Nigel, and his dad all take a fun vacation to disneyland.


**I do not own any of the characters except Molli. I do not own Disneyland or any of the rides and attractions.**

I was neatly packing my suitcase. My family was going to Disneyland with Nigel and his dad. I was so exited.

"I want to do everything. I want go on Pirates of the Caribbean, go on Thunder Mountain Railroad, and meet Cinderella. I heard Indiana Jones is really good," I yelled jumping around my room. Father came in and put a hand on my head to calm me down. I had a tendency to get really hyper when I was exited. I turned around and hugged Father.

"I'm so exited Daddy," I said. Father picked me up, hugged me, and kissed me on the forehead.

"You'll be happy to know I booked us a lunch at the Blue Bayou. A restaurant at the Pirates of the Caribbean," Father said. I squealed and hugged daddy again.

"And we are not staying in a regular hotel room either," Father informed me.

"Huh," I asked confused. Father smiled at me.

"Do you want to be a princess Molli? Because I got us rooms in Cinderella's castle." I screamed in delight and hugged Father again. He chuckled.

"A pretty room in a castle for a pretty princess," my dad said kissing me on the cheek. He put me down and I finished packing. I put my suitcase with the other 6 at the door.

"Ready for a delightful few days little sister," my siblings asked as Lenny picked me up.

"Yes, " I said hugging my brother. Cindy ran her hand up and down my back. Lenny put me down and Bruce pulled out a list. We were making a list of what to do.

"Ok so Matterhorn, Thunder Mountain Railroad, Pirates of the Caribbean, Indian Jones, Mr. Toad's' Wild Ride, Space Mountain, Splash Mountain, and Small World. Anything else," Bruce read.

"Snow White," Constance said.

"Pinocchio," David added.

"Winnie the Pooh," I yelled exited. Bruce recorded our ideas.

"Don't forget The Jungle Cruise," Father said.

"What about the Haunted Mansion," Bruce suggested.

"Those are all good ideas," Cindy said.

"Is the Haunted Mansion scary Daddy," I asked a little fear in my voice.

"No sweetie," Father said picking me up. "Everything is just cameras, lights, animatronics, machines, and props. It's kind of funny." As dad talked I put my arms around him and laid my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my head gently. The telephone rang. Father put me down and answered it.

"Hello…Hi Monty…We're taking my private jet…In Cinderella's castle…She should be big enough…Okay see you tomorrow," Father said and hung up. He turned to us. "Okay children it's getting late. We have an early start tomorrow. So, Molli you go take your shower. The rest of you do a quick check to make sure you've packed everything and brush your teeth. Molli, after your shower, brush your teeth too. I'll be up shortly to tuck you in," Father said. I went into the bathroom, got dressed in my pink footie pajamas, and Father came up with a tray that had six glasses of warm milk, sweetened with honey. Then we got in bed and Father tucked us all in by pulling the covers up, hugging us, and giving us a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you guys. Sleep well my delightful little angels," Father whispered and left closing the door. The next day Father got us all up. I quickly got dressed and did my hair while my siblings showered and got dressed. We then packed up the limo and drove to Nigel's house.

"Ben ol bean. This will be jolly good fun won't it," Uncle Monty said. Nigel on the other hand didn't look particularly thrilled.

"How you doin cuz," I asked

"Okay. I can't believe I'm going on vacation with you and the Delightful children. You I'm good with. The Delightful children and Father not so much," Nigel said. We all got in the limo and drove to Father's private hangar at the airport. As Jenkins got the jet ready, we all ate a breakfast of cinnamon rolls. Finally it was time to take off. Uncle Monty was sitting right by my dad, an arm around him trying to get all friendly. My siblings were doing their own things. David and Lenny went back to the bedroom to sleep. Cindy was trying to teach me how to cross-stitch. Bruce was surprisingly enough watching Disney movies. Nigel was playing a video game and Constance was reading novels that Disney movies were based off of. Finally we landed close to the Disneyland resort. We got out, grabbed our bags, and went out to get in the limo. We finally got to Disneyland and got our rooms at Cinderella's castle.

"Wow check out the beds," I exclaimed flopping on a canopy bed.

"The view is delightful," my siblings said.

"Oh my gosh," Nigel said looking at the living room. There were luxurious chairs, big couch, huge flat screen TV, and a giant fireplace.

"Daddy this is great," I shouted.

"You need one other thing Molli," Father said. He smiled and placed a tiara on my head. "Now you're a princess." I squealed and started twirling around the room. Bruce walked over to me bowed and said:

"Princess Molli, would you allow me to escort you to the park?" He offered me his arm and I took hold of it. We entered the park. Bruce took out his list.

"Let's see, want to start with Peter Pan," he asked. We all agreed.

"Princess Molli, I will be your escort through this day," David said walking over to me. Just like with Bruce he offered his arm and I accepted it. We found a rather long line.

"Must be a popular ride," Nigel pointed out.

"Who wants to play Heads Up," Cindy asked pulling out her I-phone.

"I do," Nigel and I yelled together. It kept us entertained until we got to enter the ship, which is what you sit in during the ride. I loved it. You seemed like you were really flying. Especially when you looked down and everything looked like streets with cars, it looked like we were really high up.

"That was totally awesome," Nigel said after the ride.

"It was pretty fun," David agreed. Bruce checked off Peter Pan. I looked at the list.

"Snow White next," I suggested. The rest nodded.

"I heard the one here is scarier the one in Disneyworld," Father told us.

"Excellent," I cackled. My siblings all laughed.

"You are a very funny girl," Uncle Monty laughed rubbing my head. This line was kind of long, but not as bad as Peter Pan. I liked this ride. I screamed when the witch jumped out and when she turned around going from a beautiful queen to an ugly witch. Nigel and I kept screaming and clutching to each other. After the ride we were both breathing heavily and wide-eyed. Bruce took out his notepad and crossed off Snow White.

"Let's do Mr. Toad's Wild Ride next. It's right there," Father pointed out. Nigel, my siblings, and I sprinted over to grab a space in line. Nigel and I rode together, my siblings were able to squeeze together, and Uncle Monty and Father rode together. Nigel and I were laughing, reaching out, and pretending to grab the fake food and I was spinning the car-wheel pretending to be driving. Right when the train hit us and we were about to enter hell the car stopped.

"Oh come on," Nigel yelled.

"Yeah we're so bad we can't even enter Hell," I shouted. Nigel and I both burst into laughter. We were still laughing when we exited the ride.

"Okay guys. One more ride and then we need to get dinner," Father said. We all agreed on Pinocchio. After the ride we took a carriage back to the castle ballroom and my wish came true: I got to meet Cinderella and her Prince Charming. I got my picture with them and had a great dinner of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. For desert we had mini chocolate cakes. That night we relaxed and got to watch the firework show before showering, brushing our teeth, and going to bed. The next day instead of having Father loudly knock on our door, he and Uncle Monty came in, Uncle Monty woke up Nigel, and Father woke up my siblings and me. We got up, had a breakfast of Pancakes in our hotel kitchen, and entered the park.

"Okay what do want to start with today," Bruce asked pulling out his list.

"Pirates of the Caribbean," I announced. Father laughed at my hyperness. We were all fine with going on Pirates. This line was also kind of long but moved fast. When we got on the boat we went through a peaceful swamp with fireflies and skeletons. Lenny pointed out a skeleton head on the headboard of a bed.

"I heard that is the only real human skull they have left," he explained.

"Interesting," Nigel replied. We went down a waterfall and got to see lots of pirate stuff. After the ride Father looked at his watch.

"Ok everyone one more ride then we have to get to the Blue Bayou to keep our reservation," Father let us know. Bruce looked at his list. Cindy was looking over his shoulder.

"Splash Mountain," she suggested.

"Do we really want to get wet before lunch," Constance asked.

"It's warm, we'll dry out fast," Nigel pointed out. We got in line.

"What movie is this based on? Do you know," Uncle Monty asked.

"Song of the South," David answered. " I think is was banned in America. We got on and I was enjoying the music and animatronics. Then we started up the track to the big drop. Father, my siblings, and I gripped the sides of the log. Everyone screamed as we went down. We got all wet. I got wet mostly on my pants. Nigel was right though; it didn't take long to dry off. We were almost completely dry when we got back to pirates to eat at the Blue Bayou. It was pretty cool; because we got to watch some people go by as they rode the ride. I waved to some of them. I had some Fish N Chips since I heard pirates eat a lot of fish. After lunch we went to the Hall of the Presidents and watched their show.

"Let's do It's a Small World," I yelled.

"Um, yes, about that," Father started.

" What a jolly good idea Molli," Uncle Monty laughed.

"Fine. We'll go on it," Father grumbled. We got in line, which wasn't that long. Father and my siblings didn't seem thrilled, but as we got closer Cindy and Constance seemed more exited. Oh well, boys will be boys. Every little place in the ride had a Disney character, like Hawaii had Lilo and Stitch.

"Ok, can we do the Jungle Cruise," Nigel asked.

"Of course, excellent choice," Father said happy to be getting away from the Small World ride. This line was also long but moved fast. Since it was the afternoon it fit the mood of the ride perfectly. This ride was so fun and humorous. The robots looked so real too. Well, except the piranhas. Then we headed for Indiana Jones. I had heard so many good things about this ride, so it was hard to contain my excitement in the line. When we got to the vehicle my dad put me in the middle. Bruce sat on one side of me and Nigel sat on the other side. I grabbed Bruce's arm and shook it in excitement. The ride was awesome. There were rats, a huge snake, and even Indiana Jones showing up every now and then, after the ride it was time to get dinner. We ate at The Rainforest Café. We had to exit the park but it was worth it. They had robotic gorillas that turned on every now and then. After dinner we took the monorail to Future land and rode on Star Tours, a Star Wars based ride. I loved that. Somehow these people got our pictures and put it on the screen on a negative filter as a rebel spy. Then we had to go on a mission. After that ride we finished with Space Mountain. The music awesome and the ride was cool. Then we had to hurry to make it to the Fantasmic show. That was cool to see the giant snake and Maleficent dragon. We then trudged back to our castle room tired but happy. We all took showers, brushed our teeth, and went to bed. I cuddled with Lenny as he draped an arm over me. I cuddled closer and fell asleep, dreaming nice dreams. Again, the next day Father and Uncle Monty gently shook us awake.

"Time to get up my precious angels," Dad said gently. We all had breakfast at Goofy's Kitchen where I met Snow White and Pluto. We then headed to Frontier Land to ride Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, which had rattlesnakes, bats, coyotes, and a mountain goat. It was awesome. We then rode the Matterhorn. This ride had an abominable snowman that would jump out at you. The lines weren't that bad. We headed to Toon Town after the ride. We then met Mickey and Minnie and entered their houses. Minnie's had an inflatable birthday cake you could watch and Mickey's had Pluto's dog bed. I got a picture taken in it. We then got lunch at Pluto's doghouse, which was hot dogs.

"What do you guys want to do after lunch," Father asked.

"Winnie the Pooh," I yelled exited.

"Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin," Nigel requested. After lunch we got a fast pass for Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin. The time gave us just enough time to meet the Winnie the Pooh Characters and go on the ride. I met Tigger, Eeyore, and Pooh. I was really getting caught up in the magic of this place. I loved the ride; it was just like the blustery day Winnie the Pooh movie. After that ride it was time for Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin. This was a lot like the movie _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_ The weasels were there and there were references to The Dip. Thank God for the fast pass or we would have been in line for hours.

"Ok guys, we can do one more ride before dinner," Father said. We all voted to go on the Finding Nemo submarine ride. I didn't really like the movie but enjoyed the ride. We got dinner from one of the vendors. One was selling English style Fish N chips with churros. We then rode the Casey Jr. Circus train. That was fun and cool. We got to see little sets of locations from a bunch of Disney movies. I looked at Bruce and Constance and my other siblings. They all had childhood innocence on their faces. They were the same smiles Nigel and I had. Uncle Monty sat with his arm around my dad as they looked at us with adoration in their eyes. It was nice to be in a fight free vacation. After the ride we hurried to Main Street to catch the parade. Us kids stood on concrete platforms that went around the flowerbeds to get a better look. I screamed out 'Belle' and 'Elsa' when I saw them. They turned and waved at me. Nigel and my siblings did the same for other characters. We were acting like normal children. I was really tired after the parade. I fell into my dad's arms for support. The others looked tired too. Dad picked me up and carried me back to our castle room. We all got into our pajamas and fell asleep instantly. Uncle Monty and Father woke us up the same way the next morning. We had some cereal for breakfast. We took a trolley to California Adventure Park. We went to Bug's Life Land. I saw Heimlich's Chew Chew Train.

"Dad, can we go on that, pretty please," I asked.

"Sure. Looks nice and relaxing," Father said. We all got into line, which was average. Cindy pulled out her phone and we played heads up again. We got on the train and I thought it was adorable, especially when Heimlich said, "take a ride on my choo choo train." We went through different foods like a watermelon and animal circus cookies. You could actually smell the food too. It made me want to eat watermelon.

"Have you guys ever seen a 3-D movie," Nigel asked. My siblings shook their heads.

"I saw Coraline and Spy Kids in 3-D," I said.

"There's one here. It's called _Tough to Be a Bug_," Nigel informed us.

"Ok let's try it out," Father agreed. We all grabbed some 3-D glasses and sat down. I was fine and loving the show until Hopper came out. The Delightfuls were clinging to each other and I threw myself into Dad's arms. He was laughing at the show, but held me close and took my glasses off. After the movie we went on a swing ride called "Flik's Flyers." We got to ride in the Chinese box.

"Okay who's hungry," Father asked.

"We are," all 7 of us kids replied. We went to a hot dog vendor. After eating the hot dogs my siblings thought it would be a good idea to go on the Tower of Terror. Going in it was pretty cool to see everything like an old hotel. The line went to the basement. Right before we got on an elevator, we saw the legend of the elevator, which were people disappearing and then two people dressed as bellhops came out of a door and one said creepily, "It was just working so smoothly." A group got onto the elevator and it would start to go up and then drop you. I screamed "David" and grabbed his arm. We went to the gift shop after and I got a shirt that said 'I survived the tower of terror.' We then went on these swings inside a peach and the ride said, "Louder you scream, the faster you'll go." I love swing rides and enjoyed going around and feeling like I was going to fly out the openings.

"Let's do California Screamin," Nigel shouted. All of us kids ran into line and again the line moved fast. The roller coaster was awesome and had great music. We then went on Grizzly River Rafting. Father seemed tense but the rest of us loved it. We decided to go on Soarin Over California. It felt like you were really flying. It looked like a golf ball almost hit you. You see a bunch of houses with pools and end up in Disneyland. We got dinner in a hangar where you order in a line and then they bring it to your table. I got chicken tenders. We finished up with going on the Monsters Inc. ride. We hit the Downtown Disney store. I got a Stitch mug and a stuffed Pluto. My siblings got a jacket and some pillow pets. Nigel got a pillow pet and a sweater. We went back to the castle. Again we were out like a light.

When Father and Uncle Monty woke us up the next morning, father said the vacation was over, but we could go on one ride. Bruce took out his list and the one ride not crossed off was the Haunted Mansion. We got in line and went on that ride. Father was right, it wasn't scary. The Ghost Host was a little creepy though. The ride was too good to tell everything. We then packed up and took the limo to the airport and left California.


End file.
